Let Me Blow Your Mind
by MegamiSilence
Summary: My first fic, go easy on me. It's kind of exciting for me.pleeze R


AN:-} Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters except Ki so don't sue me!!!!!~_*   
  
She opened her eyes. She couldn't talk, but she did sit up. She knew she was in a hospital. But why?  
~*~*~*  
"Bobby, you know I told you not to freeze the fountain!" Ororo Munroe said  
"Oh..yeah........sorry...Miss. Munroe.....I won't do it again." Bobby said thinking he was in a lot of trouble even though Ororo isn't the discipline type.  
" Ah...Ah think we'll go talk outside" Rogue interrupted.  
Professor Xavier was talking to the "X-Men" team.  
" I know there's a new force around this area. I just can't seem to find out what or who is behind it!"   
" Why don't you use Cyrebro?" Scott Summers (Cyclops) asked.  
"I have, but it doesn't seem to be picking anything up, the cause of this force must be psychic." Xavier was explaining.  
" Why don't we have a small search party?" suggested Jean.  
" Good idea, Jean.........Scott and Ororo you take upper-Manchester...Jean, you can take Kitty and look through some buildings on the South end." The professor said with a pinch of concern, which was unusual.  
****************  
  
She was still looking around to figure out why she was in a hospital, she felt fine, but did she feel fine before she was in a hospital? She was getting more confused then frightened.  
"Are you sure this person is not really a person, because the last time you claimed you had a special mutant in your care it died from tests going wrong!" A highly respected doctor asked another doctor.  
" Of course I'm sure, I'm going to open this door and you will see a very beautiful yet strange textured, significant, true......." the foolish doctor was interrupted  
" Smith, you talk to much, I wanna see it."the highly respected doctor said  
" Ugh..........yes Doctor." said Dr. Smith  
Of this time the new so-called mutant was climbing out of the window. She over heard this most *ridiculous* conversation. She didn't want to be harmed. As she was still trying to get out of the window, the Doctor was gradually opening the door. She tried to get out of the window too fast and she slipped in the process. She was going to scream but she couldn't talk, her neck was wrapped in gauze. The Doctor opened the door and Dr. Salem only saw a messy bed, meanwhile this "mutant" was hanging off the edge of the window directly below the one she climbed out of.  
" I don't believe it...it was just here, right here, on the bed, asleep!" Smith was complaining and almost cried to the fact he might get fired for making up stories.  
" Smith, get a hold of yourself, I think you *need* some holidays. You're on probation for 3 weeks. I don't want to see your ugly face around here until then, you hear me?" Salem said louder than a freight train..  
" Ugh..........yes.......I ...... hear ................you!" Smith could barley speak.  
**************************************  
  
" Any sign yet, Storm?" asked Cyclops  
"No, but my readings are telling me we're getting closer to some thing." Storm replied. " We have to go North, West."  
" Right" Cyclops said.  
**************************  
  
"H... l. ... .. .p. .........m . .... e........e. ... .... .e .. ..........p .............l ........e .....z ..z ...z!" the "mutant" was trying to yell. She wasn't thinking clear and couldn't figure out what to do. And then all of a sudden she started to shake, not like a shivering kind of shake, it was more like a convulsions shaking. And without making herself, her arm lifted up and she blew an energy blast through her hand. It shattered the glass and returned to her as she caught it. It was a tingly feeling, very strange but yet she seemed to know what she was doing. She pulled herself up and climbed through the window. She spied the room it appeared to look like a laundry room.  
That's strange, she thought to herself, I thought laundry room's were only in the basement!  
************************************  
  
"Can you see anything, Shadow Cat?" asked Jean impatiently.   
"No, but I think, like, we like should check the hospital." said Shadow Cat.  
"The hospital? Why would this mutant be in a hospital?" Jean asked making a ridiculous smirk.  
"You like, never know, it could of like got hurt and went to the hospital, because it doesn't know where else to go!" Shadow Cat was saying, *trying* to sound intelligent.  
"Okay, but quickly, alright?" replied Jean.  
**********************************  
  
She was getting cold, very cold. Then she started to shake again, her arm lifted and blew another energy blast. Her arm was forward but the blast went to her right.  
  
"So, you knew I was here didn't you? I wouldn't expect that from an incompetent, young girl such as yourself." Said a strange looking shape in the room. The shape almost looked like it was clear until it showed itself.  
It was blue and scaly looking with straight, flat hair that was orange and looked naked other then her scales on her shapely figured body.  
  
"I need you...your power." said the creature "My name's Mystique, and I'm going to take you with me. There you will have anything you need, so, get yourself together. This isn't exactly a choice of yours." said Mystique firmly.  
  
All of a sudden the mutant and Mystique started to feel a breeze, and then the temperature dropped a lot. Laundry started to fly around and so did Mystique. The girl on the other hand, held on to one of the laundry chute handles.  
A figure came out into vision and was a woman with white hair and white eyes, you could see little lightning bolts flashing.  
Mystique stepped out of the way when this women tried to zap her with a lightning bolt.   
"Ha, you missed. Nice effects anyway." Mystique said.  
"Wrong." said a man with short brown hair and a viser. He sent a blast through his ruby-quartz visor and shot Mystique's shoulder. He blew her against the wall. Immediately after that, another person squeezed Mystique's head, so she couldn't move. Then a women raised her own hand and Mystique's at the same time, like she was telekinetic or something, actually she was. The person that held Mystique, let go and the telekinetic woman threw Mystique out the window. Very, very, very, very far.  
  
"We do not kill people on purpose, they threaten us, but we try to make them understand, they usually don't listen." said the woman with the white hair, but her eyes weren't white any more. "Hello, my name is Storm." said the woman. " This is Cyclops (the one with the viser), this is Jean (the one with a telekinetic power), and this is Shadow Cat." a girl walked through the wall and said 'hi' to the mutant. "What's your name?" asked Storm  
" .................." the mutant couldn't make a sound, and her vision was very blurry.   
Jean thought of a better idea. "Come on we'll take you back to the professor, some nice Chinese herbal tea would do your throat some good." said Jean. That reminded the mutant that she had a damaged throat. But what if they wanted to kill her instead of making her feel safe. She was going to take the risk (if it was a risk).   
  
  
They brought to the Institute. *We weren't going to harm you if you haven't figured it out yet.*  
The mutant opened her eyes, and jumped out of Cyclops' arms."Who said that?" she thought to herself. (AN: She couldn't speak remember!) * My name is Xavier......Professor Charles Xavier*. She felt someone, but no one was touching her. *I know you can't talk so I'm telepathically speaking to you. Try and understand, we want to help you, and want to make sure you're safe. So please, take it into consideration, you'll be in good hands*. Professor Xavier was trying to make her stay, since he couldn't force her.  
Okay, she thought, I'll try.  
***************************  
  
" How could you let her slip away?" said a very deep strange voice.  
"I didn't let her slip away" said Mystique "I only let her get trapped".  
***************************  
  
"There you go, drink up until it's finished." said Jean, giving medical attention to the mutant.  
While the mutant was sleeping(the medication in the tea made her drowsy.) Jean left to join the others in Professor Xavier's Office/class room.   
" We must figure out why this child is here........." said Professor Xavier, but was interrupted.  
" No Professor, this girl is older then we think, there is something strange about her that makes it hard to figure out her age.....sort of like ......... Logan" Jean said.  
"We must find out why this is, why she has such a large force connected with her power, she is a mutant. That I'm certain of! We have to search around, try to get answers. Ororo, you take care and watch over Ki." Professor Xavier said.  
"Yes Professor..............what? ........... Ki?" Ororo sounded surprised.  
"Yes, your god child, Ki."the Professor repeated.  
"I can't believe it....I didn't even recognize her........may I visit her?" asked Ororo.  
Jean said "She is sleeping right now.......... " she was interrupted.  
" No, she's awake. She's wondering too, wondering what's going to happen to her, Ororo please go." the Professor said.   
  
***  
"Hello, my child." Ororo said.  
" Who ........... Aunt O ........ No it couldn't be, am I dreaming?" Ki was thinking out loud.  
"No my child, you're not dreaming, I'm real and so are you, and you have a lot of explaining to do. Can you get up?" asked Ororo   
" Yeah, I can get up, I need a boost though. Can you help me?" Ki asked. Ororo helped Ki sit up then she started to walk on her own. Ki and Ororo walked out of the room and headed to the Professor's office.  
" Ki, you may sit down, I would like to ask you some questions." Professor Xavier started to shoot off some questions. "Do you know where you are from?" he asked.   
"Well...... I know I've lived in New York for some time now, and I have no brothers or sisters, I'm 27, I guess that explains everything." Ki said.   
"No I think you need to answer something else, do you know what a mutant is?"Xavier asked.   
" Yeah, I know all about that, let me guess I'm a mutant. Right??" She replied.  
"You are and you've been having bad nightmares lately haven't you?"he also asked.  
"Yes, but I can't understand them".  
"I can figure them out if you let me see your thoughts, would you mind?"  
"Alright, but you gotta tell me everything you see."  
~ FLASH BACK- XAVIER IN KI'S MIND ~  
"People and doctors all said Ki got hit by a car and the car drove away and was never seen again. But! What really happened had something to do with her ancestors. In fact the story was..... her great grand mother was a mutant, only because she did something very wrong. She awoken the External. Her great grand mother was the chosen one from there on and was also cursed to have every female passed through the generations to be the chosen one. Once your daughter has become the chosen one, you ...... you die. When Ki was 10 the External killed her mother,.....and she couldn't remember anything before that.  
~END~  
  
So, that's the whole story. Any thing else?" asked Ki,  
" No, that's okay. I don't need anymore information. I will get Ororo to find you a room. I hope you will be comfortable.............Oh would you like to start training with Storm tomorrow? " asked Xavier.  
"Sure, I would love to train, thank you Professor, I think I will enjoy it here!" Ki said with a faint smile that immediately turned into a grin.  
"Ki your going to have to share a room with three other girls, they are Kitty also known as Shadow Cat, Jubilation also known as Jubilee and Marie also known as Rogue, if you need anything ask the girls or I'll be down the hall just knock. Any questions?" Ororo asked.  
"No, I'm sure I'll be fine tonight" Ki replied, she looked a little sneaky to Ororo.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I must find this girl, she will be of great use to me, I need her energy sources to keep my people alive, they're dying from this virus and we cannot control it, please help find this girl for us!" said a new voice in the shadows of Magneto's Lair.  
"I think we could come to an arrangement." said Mystique "But, you have a big bill to pay, you and your people!"  
"Yes, anything, just, please help my people" the person sounded weak and scared. Probably from Mystiques attitude.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of the night, Ki sneaked out of her room and tiptoed to the training room where she could learn about her powers and find out how she could control it.  
"Computer, can you tell me the details on a Ki O' Hanson?"Ki asked the computer.  
"Yes, Ki O' Hanson is a special child. She is the chosen one by the External. She is chosen to defeat the evil enemies that wanted to capture these special powers. These powers include:  
1.Energy attacks, she is able to create her own shields, protection bubbles, and blasts to break, burn, and kill.  
2. She is able to take (with out hurting) a power of these elements: water, fire, earth, air  
3. If she is properly trained she can learn other attacks but she will not be strong of them.  
She will be taken away far and used. It is established that she will be killed if not properly trained.  
"Oh, great, now I'm I going to die. What's next *maybe I'll fly*? This sucks I can't believe I'm stuck here! I have to do something!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning..........  
  
"Ki, wake up!!!!! You have to get dressed so you can train with Storm!!!!!" Jubilee was saying and having a hard time. "OOOHHHHH!!!! Why me? This always, like happens to me!"  
  
"Do you know of any clothes I could wear? I don't have any more clothes then I wore yesterday!" Ki asked  
"Yeah, I think I could find something I don't know if you'll like it though?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Jubilee said.  
  
  
Jubilee had handed Ki some different outfits, Ki came out of the bathroom and looked absolutely styling! (At least that's what Jubilee thought). Ki was cool with what she was wearing since it was a silky black spaghetti strap shirt, a very mini skirt which was also black, platform shoes that were navy blue and ankle sox. Then Ki took a look at her feet and decided...  
"Lets go shopping Jubilee, I need some knew shoes!"  
Jubilee responded happily "Alright!! You're my kind of gal!"  
Then Ki had another look on her face, "Do you know where I could find a bike, preferably a motorcycle?" she asked Jubilee who immediately said,   
"In the garage, lets go!!!!!!"  
Ki and Jubilee literally dove for the garage and took off to the city. They arrived at the mall, clothes section, women's aisle. Ki was looking through all the clothes and picked up some pants and shirts. Then she came across the coats. She was looking through everyone of them like a hawk until she came across the one she thought would be perfect for her.   
It was a trench coat a black one it had extra cargo pockets, and lots of hidden pockets inside. She put it on and didn't take it off, yet! Next she went through the shoe section. There were lots and lots of shoes, Ki wasn't that amused . Until she found the perfect pair of shoes, or boots rather but still she loved them. They were leg boots. They went as far up as her knee caps. They were a fuzzy feeling, since it was suede. She didn't wear those though she kept the platforms on. She saw Jubilee but didn't want to bother her since she was checking out a bunch of hot new C. D's, but she was already listening to some of her own music. After that, Ki saw some hats, she knew she didn't exactly need a hat since it was only the beginning of fall but she didn't exactly care. So, she got a hat. It was a touque it was black with a navy blue, and orange stripe around the bottom of it. Ki wanted to buy this stuff, so she went over to Jubilee.   
Ki nudged Jubilee "I'm done" she said. But Jubilee couldn't hear her and her eyes were closed, so Ki said it even louder "Yo, I'm finished, which means you are too!!" she announced, yet Jubilee still didn't hear her, so Ki said " Hey moron stop singing were going!!!!!!!!"   
Jubilee obviously heard her this time. Actually she was startled. "Okay! Keep your cool! You sound like you're from the army or something! Just calm down!" she said  
They bought all the clothes. She changed into them. Ki also bought a C. D. player, and sunglasses.  
As they were going out the door they heard a scream from behind them. They turned around and both gasped at the same time.  
"What is it?" asked Jubilee  
" I don't know! But I think we're about to find out!!" Ki responded with a little smirk.  
"It looks like Mystique, I think it is Mystique!" Jubilee thought  
But Ki knew "It's not Mystique, It's from Mystique! And I think we're in for a battle!"  
"HUH!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Jubilee shrieked. 


End file.
